fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 91
Dragon Sense is the 91st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The Earth Land Mages succeed in preventing Extalia's demise, but the battle is not over. They are ambushed by the Edolas Royal Army, led by Erza Knightwalker, while Faust unleashes a super-powerful mechanical Dragon, Dorma Anim. The Dragon Slayers confront the King, Erza Scarlet faces off against Knightwalker, the others battle the army while Mystogan and Panther Lily attend to other matters. Summary Panther Lily is shot down by Erza Knightwalker for his betrayal. Mystogan asks Knightwalker if she dares point her spear at him, the prince. Suddenly, Faust's voice is heard, stating that he doesn't think of Mystogan as his son for he betrayed his country. He emerges from the ground in a strange, huge egg-shaped machine. He declares that he will eliminate all those who defy the King, even his own son. The egg-shaped machine begins to expand and it forms a giant Dragon robot, which the Exceeds recognize as the Dorma Anim, an anti-Mage armor and weapon. Faust orders the capture of the Exceeds and so they flee. However, the cannons of the Royal Army are faster and they turn a lot of the Exceeds into Lacrima. The team proceeds to defending the Exceeds and dodging the attacks of Dorma Anim. Faust fires at the Earth Land Mages and Mystogan quickly defends them before they get hit by reflecting the fire. However, Faust is unaffected and quickly strikes him down. He is later surprised when the three Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell attack him simultaneously. The three challenge Faust while they have the rest of the team protect the remaining Exceeds. Wendy provides support for the other two with her Magic by giving them added speed and added strength, helping them damage the Dorma Anim. Faust then targets Wendy and she helps herself dodge by casting Vernier on herself. However, she trips. Just as the Faust's cannons home in on her, Natsu defends her. Faust shoots Natsu with some missiles, but Natsu only eats the fire caused by the explosion while Gajeel chomps on the Dorma Anim's tail. Faust is surprised by the power of the Dragon Slayers, and so he collects Magic Power from the atmosphere and activates the Black Sky Mode of Dorma Anim that easily overpowers the three of them. Meanwhile, Mystogan is with the injured Panther Lily. Mystogan states that they would have to leave the Dorma Anim up to Natsu and the others because there is something else that he must do and he'll need Panther Lily's help. At the same time, Knightwalker and the army ambush the others with a barrage of missiles. Coco's Legion is hit and they fall. Happy and Carla catch them while Erza manages to get a hold of Knightwalker's Legion. The two battle once more, in which they swear they won't stop until one of them is gone. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mystogan vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox & Wendy Marvell vs. Faust (Dorma Anim) (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker: Rematch (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * * * * |Banīa}} * |Āmuzu}} * * Abilities used *Flight * *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship Armors used * * Weapons used * *Magic Staves * Manga & Anime Differences *Dorma Anim's first appearance scene differs. In the anime it appears in a coliseum area; in the manga it appears in the forest. *The Dorma Anim in an egg form transforming into its true form is added in the anime. *In the manga, when the Dorma Anim appears, several Exceed say that it is the "Dorma Anim". In the anime, Shagotte says its name. *Lucy talking about Natsu's motion sickness on a Legion is added in the anime. *The visual display panels inside the Dorma Anim is omitted in the anime, as it only shows Faust in a dim light with pipes around him. *Faust's hat is omitted inside Dorma Anim in the anime. *The anime adds scenes of Dorma Anim's rampage transforming Exceeds into Lacrima. *In the manga, the Exceed Elders and Shagotte do not talk about Dorma Anim. *In the anime, Happy suggests using Lucy as a decoy. *In the manga, Mystogan and Panther Lily's reunion occurs mid-way through the Dorma Anim fight. In the anime, it starts before the Dorma Anim fight and after Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel get hit by Dorma Anim: Black Sky. *'Dorma Anim: Black Sky' doesn't occur until the next chapter in the manga, while in the anime, a small segment is seen with Dorma Anim easily overpowering Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Navigation Category:Episodes